Taco
bio after being dumped out on the streets , Taco was a Herat broken soul with a hurt foot he couldn't stand the pain in his foot so he fell to ground , but happily he fell right in front of where penny and bolt live , bolt saw him outside the window just laying there , penny heard bolt barking at taco , so penny went to go check it out , penny saw him crying in pain , so she took him to the vet they fix up his leg , in just a few days he felt better , bolt and penny gave him a bath and gave him to pennys friend Jessica , when they meet each other it was love at first site , they always played together , slept together , had the same altitude , witch was always happiness , they always missed each other when Jessica was at school . they were so happy with each other , Jessica's mom thought that he was the most cutest thing ever . personality Hes sweet and kind , and hates being abandoned , he's has a fear of mice , he's playful and hyper , he loves baths and loves to bit at the bubbles , he likes to sun bath in the sun in the back yard , he likes swimming in swimming pool that Jessica has . playing catch with Jessica is something that Taco will always be ready for . appearance I don't have much to talk about but he has creamy chocolate brown fur and brown eyes . Tacos's first owner's . Before being dropped off in California , Taco lived with a Mexican family who well lived in Mexico , they had a baby who was allergic to chihuahuas like him , so they drop him off in California so he couldn't find them ever again , he meet a friend who teached him English . Triva He has a Mexican accent . He meet Jessica when he was 3 . Jessica's nick named for him is Taco pocket . He's goes crazy when cats are around he'll start barking runing in circles , and the dose a front flip and flops to the grown . He meet Luna when Jessica and her mom went to the park , Jessica was playing catch with a frizz - bee with Taco , then Taco chased it in a bush , and saw that Luna had it and Luna gave him a hard time and wouldn't give back . ( to hear the rest of the story go here : A new amigo .) Taco has a soft spot for a toy that penny gave to him that bolt don't want anymore its named was Mr. Milky because it was a toy milk bone .Taco just couldn't sleep without it , it was a toy that he couldn't give away . He likes go to the park with bolt , and see if Luna is there too Bolt and Taco like to mess around with Luna to jump in Mudd ( which has a fear of ,( I have no reason why ) He's based on my plushly toy I have ( in the gallery below ) His plushly toy appearance is actually a tan color , but since I could not find that color his appearance in my drawing is brown because tan is a type of brown The plushly version of him is actually named Tiny but I don't really like that name for a Chihuahua , I think it would fit for a dash hound . lol Voice actors . child - pre teen : Papi Jr . from Beverly hill chihuahuas 2 teen - adult : Papi Beverly hills chihuahuas . 'gallery' ' ' Category:Dogs Category:Chihuahuas Category:Evas University Category:Eva1234dogs ocs